Memorias Congeladas
by Alcoeid
Summary: Bueno, en realidad no c bien q poner pero bueno, c trata de la aparición de un chico sin pasado q cambia el futuro de Kurama yaoi
1. Chapter 1

?IMPORT namespacemyad implementation"/icons/adbanner.htc" / 

"Memorias Congeladas"

por Alcoeid

Reseña: Un muchacho sin pasado aparece en la vida de Kurama, que sucedería si él fuese... Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Yu Yu hakusho, no me pertenecen, y este fic no fue escrito con fines de lucro. Lo que se encuentra en rojo son los pensamientos de Kurama. **Capítulo 1: ** Kurama se había levantado como todas las mañanas, listo para ir al instituto. Luego de bañarse bajo para saludar a su madre, ella le había preparado el desayuno, lo saludo y se fue diciendo que debía ir a una junta en el exterior por unos días, él accedió, le deseo buen viaje y luego salió de la casa. Ahora que mi madre se va y que se acabaron las misiones como Reky Tantei me aburriré de sobre manera en casa, ahh, que más da... Shuichi llegó al instituto y al entrar se encontró con Kitashima, lo estaba esperando en la entrada con una sonrisa en el rostro. - Buenos días Minamino – Ella comenzó a caminar a un lado de Kurama – - Buenos días Kitashima, te ves muy contenta, qué sucede? – Preguntó curioso – - Es que se supone que hoy entrará un nuevo estudiante y me muero por conocerlo! – Dijo emocionada – - Así que eso era – Mira con que poco se conforma - Y como se supone que es? - No lo sé, pero ahora lo veremos, ya que la clase ya va a empezar – - Es cierto – Ambos salen corriendo hacia el salón – - Llegamos a tiempo ne? – Susurró Kitashima – - Es cierto – Devolvió en otro susurro Shuichi – Unos segundos después se escucha un sonido hueco y se abre la puerta, el profesor entra, escribe algo en el pizarrón, luego se pone de frente a sus alumnos y dice en un tono serio: - Alumnos, como me imagino que sabrán, hoy entrará un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Travis Saikido, y viene de una de la escuelas extranjeras más prestigiosas: "Le Saint grial" – El santo grial – Una escuela Alemana – El profesor abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a un muchacho de cabellos largos hasta por debajo de la cintura, bicolor – Blanco y Negro – atados en una coleta baja, tez blanca y ojos Zafiro - Bien, Sr. Saikido, siéntense en el asiento detrás del señor Minamino – Dijo apuntando a Kurama con el dedo – - Sí – Exclamó con una voz baja y casi angelical – Aunque la clase sucedió en paz Kurama no ponía una total atención al profesor, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de analizar la energía tan extraña y a la vez familiar que tenía Travis. Estoy seguro de que eh sentido esa energía antes, pero donde? Dónde? Quizás Hiei lo sepa, en la hora del almuerzo iré a buscarlo y le preguntaré... - Disculpa – Una voz angelical sacó a Kurama de sus pensamientos – Tú nombre es Minamino?- - Eh, sí – Afirmó algo confundido – - Ya termino la clase, "Minamino" – Luego de decir esa frase en un tono algo impertinente el muchacho de cabello bicolor se retira – Qué fastidio! Pero de todas formas ese tipo de "sarcasmo" me es familiar... ...Hay rayos no lo recuerdo! Luego de esto Kurama salió apresurado del salón y fue hacia el portal de Maikai al que había sido asignado Hiei, y efectivamente allí se encontraba el koorime recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, al parecer durmiendo. - Hiei, estas... – La voz de Kurama fue interrumpida por un viento bastante fuerte y un sonido hueco tras él – Hiei, qué sucedió? – Preguntó afligido – - Esto sucedió – Dijo el Koorime fríamente mientras le mostraba al cuerpo inconciente de... – - Travis! Pero qué...! - Él te estaba siguiendo, si nos hubiera oído, hubiera sospechado de ti, por eso lo golpeé con la katana en el estómago, para que quedase inconciente – Explico en el mismo tono frío - - Gracias, pero como, es decir, él se fue y además es imposible que un humano me hubiera seguido – - Lo sé, pero... - Sí, esa energía que despide es muy extraña: No es humana pero... ... tampoco es de un Youkai – Explicó Kurama – - Eso no importa demasiado, para qué viniste? – - Justamente por eso, quería saber si sabías qué era esa extraña energía, pero ya veo que, al igual que yo, no tienes idea –Kurama cargó a Travis a su hombro y se despidió del Koorime – Quién eres, o mejor dicho, qué eres? Bueno, en realidad eso no debería estar preocupándome, pero esa energía tan extraña que despides... - Mi – na – mi – no – Susurró débilmente – - Ya despertaste? – Dijo Kurama amablemente – - Qué... ...Qué sucedió? – El joven abrió levemente un ojo felino y miro a Kurama – dónde estoy? - Estas en la enfermería. Te desmayaste, quien sabe porque. Te encontré y te traje, hace como dos horas que estas dormido – Se ve que no resiste demasiado - Te sientes mejor? – - Sí, por suerte, agh – Mientras se incorporaba el muchacho se apretó fuertemente el abdomen a causa de un dolor punzante – - Te encuentras bien? - Hiei le pegó muy fuerte al pobre- - Sí, es solo mi estómago, no te preocupes – Dijo con una sonrisa que solo era opacada por un rastro de dolor a causa de su herida – Por cierto, qué hora es? – - Deben ser algo así como las seis de la tarde – - Qué! – Exclamó exaltado – Te quedaste todo este tiempo conmigo, por qué? – Él bajo la mirada y corrió el rostro para un lado – - Porque no podía irme y dejarte aquí solo – Dijo francamente – - Pero y tu familia, no estarán preocupados? – Dijo apenado – - No, mi madre se fue de viaje y yo soy hijo único – Explicó – Por cierto, y tú, qué hay de tu familia? – - Bueno, en realidad vivo solo – Explicó, ahora mirando el suelo – - Pues entonces, ven a mi casa esta noche, es que aún no estas bien del todo, cuando veníamos, a causa de la herida de tu estómago comenzaste a toser sangre, y bueno... – Kurama estaba tan apenado de las cosas que estaban saliendo espontáneamente de su boca que todo su rostro se volvió rojo – - Jajajajajajajajaj! – El muchacho casi se descostilla de la risa al verlo de esa manera – jajaja, te ves muy gracioso cuanto te sonrojas jajajajaj – Travis llegó al puntó de llorar de la risa – - Bien, ya entendí, no te rías más – Exigió Shuichi – - Es que no lo puedo evitar, jajajaj – - Basta! – El pelirrojo le dio un almohadazo al de ojos zafiro - Hey! – Dijo simulando estar enojado – De acuerdo – - Toma! – Kurama le hecho en cima una camiseta al Travis – - Qué es esto? – - Piensas irte en cuero? – Se burló el Kitsune – - No- dijo fastidiado – - Jajajajajajajajajajaja! – Ambos muchachos estallaron en risas – Shuichi y Travis, luego de unos minutos de risas frenéticas se encaminaron hacia la casa del pelirrojo. En eso Travis logra disipar una mancha en la espalda de Kurama: Era sangre. - Minamino, estas lastimado! – Exclamó sobresaltado – - Quédate tranquilo si lo dices por la mancha en mi espalda, no te preocupes que esa sangre no es mía, de hecho, es TUYA. –Explicó – - Qué! – Peguntó confundido – - Sí, cuando te cargué hasta la enfermería, como ya te dije antes empezaste a toser sangre y bueno, me manché con ella – Explicó – - Ahhhhh – Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Kurama – Minamino, discúlpame... – Susurró – - No te preocupes, y dime Shuichi – Dijo con una sonrisa, antes de entrar – Fin del capítulo 1. **Notas de la autora:** Bueno, quiero agradecerles formalmente el hecho de leer mi fic, espero que lo disfruten y si no, quejas, comentarios, buenos o malos, mi casilla de mail es size=1 width=100% noshade>

"Memorias Congeladas" es propiedad de Alcoeid presentado por Yersi Fanel

Yersi-Nirvana


	2. Chapter 2

Memorias Congeladas:

(By Alcoeid)

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Yu Yu hakusho, no me pertenecen, y este fic no fue escrito con fines de lucro.

- Bla, bla, bla – Diálogo

"Bla, bla, bla" Pensamiento

Bla, bla, bla Recuerdo

**Bla, bla, bla** Sueño

_La Voz_

**Capítulo 2: **

- Ahhhhh – Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Kurama – Minamino, discúlpame... – Susurró –

- No te preocupes, y dime Shuichi – Dijo con una sonrisa, antes de entrar –

Los dos muchachos entraron a la pequeña casa que Shuichi compartía con su madre, Travis, quedó absolutamente fascinado por todos los cuadros, flores, y demás detalles pequeños pero hermosos de aquella casa.

- Mi... Digo Shuichi, tu casa es preciosa – Exclamó –

- Ese crédito es para mi madre, ya que ella la decoró, yo simplemente vivo aquí y la ayudo a mantenerla limpia – Dijo con su típica y cálida sonrisa – Travis, espérame aquí, iré a preparar algo de comer –

- Espera! Te ayudaré, digo, es lo menos que puedo hacer teniendo en cuento todo lo que has hecho tú por un perfecto extraño – Dijo Travis siguiendo a Kurama a la cocina –

Luego de varias horas y muchos paquetes de harina ambos muchachos terminar lo que se podía llamar con el nombre de pizza.

- Itadaquimasu! – Exclamaron ambos mientras se disponían a comer –

- Estaba delicioso, creo que si como algo más explotaré! – Exclamó Travis mientras sonreía con gusto –

- Igual digo, hacía tiempo que no cocinaba algo que saliera tan delicioso! – Exclamó Kurama –

- Es porque nunca te había ayudado YO a cocinar –

- Eso es cierto "Sr. Humildad" – Afirmó con sarcasmo –

- Igual digo "Sr. Harina" – Afirmó-

- Eso lo dices porque no te has visto al espejo –

Ambos siguieron por horas con los sarcasmos vienen sarcasmos van hasta que decidieron que por fin era hora de dormir, ya que, auque al otro día no tenían clases, la madre de Kurama volvería porque el viaje se había suspendido y debían arreglar el desastre que dejaron en la cocina.

- Por haya está el baño, por si quieres ducharte – Dijo Kurama señalando una puerta cercana a la de su cuarto –

- Sí, gracias – Afirmó sonriendo –

- Toma – El pelirrojo le tendió un par de ropas suyas al joven de cabello bicolor –

- Gracias, de nuevo –

- No hay de que –

Travis entró al baño sin demasiadas vueltas, estaba lleno de harina y un baño no le vendría mal, tanto para lavar su cuerpo como para aclarar su mente.

"Todavía no entiendo a Shuichi: Primero ayuda a un perfecto extraño, luego se queda con él sin dudarlo mientras este sigue inconciente, le ofrece casa y lo trata como a alguien que conociera desde hace siglos, es algo que no entiendo, además, se muestra tan amable... "

_No deberías dudar tanto, si no confías en el pues, has lo que mejor sabes, espíalo y se lo ves conveniente mátalo, ya lo has hecho antes_

"Tú de nuevo, mira no sé quien eres o qué quieras, pero ya no molestes, además qué es eso de que lo mate de qué ya lo eh hecho antes?"

_Es que acaso no lo recuerdas?_

"No sé de que estas hablando, ya sal de mi mente!"

_Como quieras, pero es mi turno de corroborar teorías_

"Qué quieres de... – En eso los ojos del muchacho pierden su brillo usual tornándose de azul marino a un celeste sumamente pálido."

Travis salió del baño, ya cambiado y fue hacia la habitación de Kurama, allí él había tendido un catre a un lado de su cama. Shuichi, yacía desmayado a un lado del catre...

- Qué demonios...? –

Travis se acercó a Kurama y colocó sus dedos en su cuello para tomar su pulso, estaba dormido, al parecer, el cansancio le había ganado, Travis sonrió ante la idea de que él estuviese inconciente, lo levantó como si de una pluma se tratase y lo colocó en su propia cama. El joven de ojos, ahora celestes se quitó algo del cuello, abrió los primeros botones de la camisa de Kurama, y lo colocó en su pecho, lo tocó con dos dedos y una luz se proyectó desde este.

- Es imposible! – Travis estaba más pálido que de costumbre, sus ojos volvieron a aquel extraño color zafiro y se desmayo en su cama –

A la mañana siguiente ambos jóvenes se despertaron sin recuerdos de lo que había sucedido...

- Mi cabeza... – Kurama fue el primero en abrir los ojos, su cabeza le dolía y sentía que todo el mundo le daba vueltas – Travis, estas despierto?

- Qué? Sí... – Dijo más dormido que despierto, luego se incorporó en la cama – Qué te sucedió en el pecho? Tienes como una gota quemada –

- No lo sé, pero si la tocó me duele mucho – Afirmó poniendo una mano sobre la herida – Tú estás bien?

- Sí, me duele todo el cuerpo, pero nada del otro mundo – Dijo girándose y mostrando su espalda desnuda al kitsune de ojos esmeralda –

- Esas alas en tu espalda, dime que son un tatuaje – Dijo totalmente pálido –

- Aunque me gustaría que lo fueran no lo son, daría lo que sea por quitarlas de mi espalda – Dijo con melancolía –

- Por qué?

- Porque duelen, y mucho – Explicó poniéndose su propia camisa – Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a arreglar la cocina antes de que llegue tu madre, por cierto, a que hora llega?

- No te preocupes, llega a las 12:00, por?

- Por qué solo tenemos una hora para arreglara la cocina, son las once! –

- Qué!

Ambos muchachos se cambiaron y bajaron como descarriados a limpiar los desastres que habían hecho en la cocina, y luego de una hora casi lo habían logrado.

- Solo falta sacar esto afuera – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras sostenía una bolsa de basura en la mano –

- Dámela, la llevaré afuera mientras me voy – Dijo sonriente Travis –

- Te vas? –

- Sí, olvidé que hoy llegaban mis abuelos, a eso de las cuatro y debo arreglar esa cosa que yo llamo casa – Ambos comenzaron a reír –

- Nos vemos – Dijo Kurama –

- Si, nos vemos el lunes Shuichi – Mientras Travis salía paso frente al espejo de la entrada, solo fue por un segundo pero el kitsune de ojos esmeralda podía jurar que lo que se había reflejado no era el rostro de Travis, era otra persona –

- Travis! – Pero era tarde, el joven de cabello bicolor ya había salido –

Fin del Capítulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Memorias Congeladas:

**(By Alcoeid)**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Yu Yu hakusho, no me pertenecen, y este fic no fue escrito con fines de lucro.

- Bla, bla, bla – Diálogo

"Bla, bla, bla" Pensamiento

Bla, bla, bla Recuerdo

**Bla, bla, bla** Sueño

_La Voz_

**Capítulo 3:**

- Si, nos vemos el lunes Shuichi – Mientras Travis salía paso frente al espejo de la entrada, solo fue por un segundo pero el kitsune de ojos esmeralda podía jurar que lo que se había reflejado no era el rostro de Travis, era otra persona –

- Travis! – Pero era tarde, el joven de cabello bicolor ya había salido –

Unos minutos más tarde de la intrigante partida de Travis, tocaron la puerta: Era Shiori, había tenido un vuelo agitado y lo único que actino a decir era que estaba todo bien y que iría a recostarse un rato.

- No te preocupes madre, por cierto hay te preparado en la cocina – "Eso hará que duerma el tiempo que yo permanezca en el Maikai"

- Muchas gracias hijo

- De nada madre, de nada –

Diciendo esto Shuichi se aseguró de que su madre, ya inconciente se encontrara segura y se retiró con una pequeña bolsa al hombro, y se dirigió rápidamente a una de las puertas del Maikai, ésta era vigilada por Hiei quien estaba en un árbol...

- Qué sucede Kitsune, acaso ese "Niger" te tiene nervioso?-Dijo con sarcasmo –

- No es eso, solo que...

- Vas al Maikai? – Preguntó Hiei al ver la bolsa en el hombro del chico pelirrojo –

- Sí, debo averiguar unas cosas –

- Quédate en el castillo de Mokuro - Sugirió Hiei (K/ C: Lo sugirió a su manera che!) –

- No te preocupes, Yomi se enteró de mi visita al Maikai y me pidió que me quedase... –

- Creo que vas a estar mejor con una conquistadora frenética que con ese ciego lujurioso – Dijo con desden Hiei –

- Jajaj – El zorro se río ante el nuevo "apodo" que Hiei le había puesto a Yomi, claro uno entre cien millones de apodos que el koorime le había puesto al monarca de Gandara –

- Vamos – Ordenó el Koorime –

"Creo que Hiei tomó mi risa ante su comentario como un sí... Espero que no me deje solo con Mokuro, igual, para lo único que estaré será para dormir..."

Luego de unas diez horas de viaje Kurama y Hiei llegaron al castillo de la conquistadora que los estaba esperando en la entrada, y aunque solo habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que Kurama la había visto para su sorpresa, Mokuro, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura.

- Konichiwa Hiei – Sama, es un gusto tenerlo aquí Kurama – Kun – Dijo la muchacha inclinándose para saludar –

- Hiei ella es...

- No, que las apariencias no te engañen, ella no es Mokuro, su nombre es Misha, es una de las sirvientas del palacio, y aunque tiene un gran parecido con Mokuro, no está ligada en lo más mínimo a ella – Explicó el Koorime mientras entraban –

Kurama, Misha y Hiei se dirigieron hacia el interior del castillo, allí, subieron por unas largas escaleras con forma de caracol hacia las habitaciones principales, la cuales, se encontraban en un extenso pasillo al parecer interminable.

- Señor Hiei, su habitación habitual está preparada – Misha se agachó y le susurró al oído a Hiei - la señorita Mokuro estará ausente durante la estadía del joven Kurama – Luego tomo su postura habitual y se dirigió al pelirrojo - Señor Kurama por favor, sígame, lo llevaré a su habitación –

- Sí, gracias –

"Luego de dejar solo a Hiei, Misha y yo caminamos un largo trecho hacia una habitación cercana a la de Mokuro: Allí dormiría yo. Misha dijo que me sintiera como en mi casa, y que la cena me la traería en un rato a mi cuarto, le dije que sí, pero en realidad me pareció mejor empezar con mis asuntos, ya que cuanto más rápido comenzara más rápido terminaría y podría irme. Por más que Mokuro me haya permitido quedarme este lugar me pone realmente nervioso"

"Misha ya ah llevado a Kurama a su cuarto, pero por más que él está a solo unos pasos de mí últimamente me siento realmente distante de él, creo que está ligado en algo a la aparición de ese Niger bicolor, supongo que él también tiene la culpa de la herida de mi Kitsune, esa tan extraña en forma de gota, así que para cerciorarme haré algo que no debería, pero no toleraré que ese niger quiera a Kurama para él, él es mío y solamente mío."

Con esto en mente el koorime camino, lo más rápido que pudo, la distancia que lo separaba del pelirrojo, llegando así a su cuarto. Hiei realmente dudó a la hora de abrir la puerta de aquella habitación, su corazón latía como nunca lo había hecho antes, sus manos sudaban y se sentía nervios, en su opinión, por nada. Lentamente abrió la puerta del cuarto, pero al entrar no encontró a Kurama, cosa que lo preocupó. (K/C: Sí, escucharon bien, LO PREOCUPÓ) Hiei salió de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa siguiendo cuidadosamente el rastro difuso y débil de Kurama. Fuera a donde quiera que haya ido, no quería ser encontrado.

"Muy bien, si mal no recuerdo, y según esto, lo que busco, debería estar aquí."

En ese momento Kurama se detuvo. Estaba en un inmenso bosque, a sus espaldas las ruinas de lo que debió ser un gran palacio, y frente a él un Roble aparentemente milenario.

- Necesito preguntarte algo – El pelirrojo se acercó al viejo árbol y concentró su Youki en su mano como si quisiese extraer algo del interior del extraño árbol – Así que entonces no sabes, bueno, no me rendiré tan fácil – Susurró, Kurama al viento como respondiendo a una pregunta –

El Kitsune siguió avanzando por entre un mar de espinas, planta y ramas, preguntando por su objetivo a todo ser que pudiese ayudarlo, pero sin éxito, al caer la noche se durmió sin remedio abrigado solo por la noche y las estrellas en el cielo.

Hiei llegó al lugar unas horas más tarde, se sorprendió al ver al Kitsune en el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba: Su ropas estaban rasgadas por todas partes, su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo estaban lastimados, en menor medida pero lastimados, una expresión de tristeza tan poco característica de Kurama y un par de lágrimas congeladas en su rostro.

- "Qué te sucedió mi Kitsune? Qué te hicieron?"

– Un susurro débil e inaudible para el koorime se escapó de los labios del pelirrojo-

Fin del capítulo 3

3


	4. Chapter 4

Memorias Congeladas:

**(By Alcoeid)**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Yu Yu hakusho, no me pertenecen, y este fic no fue escrito con fines de lucro.

Lo que se encuentra en rojo son los pensamientos de Kurama.

Lo que se encuentra en gris son los pensamientos de Hiei.

Lo que se encuentra en azul son los pensamientos de Travis.

_La Voz_

**Capítulo 4:**

- "Qué te sucedió mi Kitsune? Qué te hicieron?"

– Un susurro débil e inaudible para el koorime se escapó de los labios del pelirrojo-

- Kurama – Hiei susurró su nombre, pero tras escuchar un sonido, en su intento por llegar a su Kitsune, a causa de ver una extraña mano en el hombro de Kurama, sintió un gran dolor y luego todo se volvió oscuro, unas horas después despertó en su habitación con Kurama a su lado – Kurama?

- Hiei, que bueno que despertaste! – Dijo emocionado –

- Qué, qué sucedió? –

- No lo sé, estabas tirado debajo de un árbol, tenías los ojos cortados y sangre sobre ellos, no podrás ver por un tiempo, pero no es permanente... – Dijo Kurama esbozando una sonrisa al ver que el Koorime ya había despertado y encontraba bien – Qué te sucedió, te caíste?

- En realidad no lo recuerdo... – "Esto es extraño, acaso todo eso fue un sueño, pero, era tan real...". –

- Hiei, te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Kurama afligido –

- Sí, no te preocupes – Dijo a su pesar, sabía que algo le sucedía a Kurama, no podía verlo, pero conocía esa tonalidad de culpa en su voz -

- Permiso... – Pidió Misha – Señor Hiei que bueno que está bien – La niña casi derrama unas lágrimas, pero se contuvo -

Unos días luego de la partida de Kurama al Maikai...

- Kitashima... – Preguntaba el profesor –

- Presente!

- Kaito...

- Presente!

- Minamino... – Nadie respondió – Minamino... ...De nuevo faltó Minamino? –Anotó algo en su cuaderno y siguió – Saikido, Saikido, Travis Saikido pon atención cuando te hablo!

- Sí... – "Qué le estará pasando a Shuichi... "–

Luego de la escuela, Travis, preocupado por lo que le estuviese sucediendo a Shuichi decidió ir a su casa, pero a salir se encontró con Kaito quien no parecía con ganas de dejarlo pasar sin una buena pelea...

- Kaito, déjame pasar – Exigió –

- No hasta que me digas que le hiciste a Minamino –

- Yo, yo no le hice nada... – Dijo tristemente –

- No me engañaras, estuvo con tigo todo el día del viernes y luego, desde el lunes que no asiste a clases o se sabe algo de él, teniendo esto en cuente quieres que crea esa estúpida excusa! – Dijo poniéndolo contra la pared –

- Sí, yo, yo no le hice nada – En ese momento la herida en el pecho de Kurama se le paso por la mente a Travis – De veras, yo no le hice nada... – Él volteo el rostro al piso –

-Sabes lo que es el Youki cierto? – Preguntó Kaito –

- Disculpa? – Obtuvo como respuesta –

- Si sabes lo que es el Youki?

- En realidad... –"Sé lo que es pero no tengo por que decirle nada a él "–No, no lo sé –

- Es la energía que emanan los demonios, y tú estás impregnado de esta de pies a cabeza, y ella tiene impregnado el olor a sangre de Shuichi...

- No es cierto, ya deja de decir idioteces! - Protesto el muchacho soltándose de entre los brazos de Kaito y saliendo corriendo hacia el lugar más lejano que pudiese encontrar –

"No, no es cierto, yo nunca nuca le haría daño a Shuichi, él, él..."

_Tranquilo, tú, tú no le hiciste nada, y además..._

"Veo que has vuelto a la normalidad, pero, quien eres y por qué estás dentro de mi cabeza?"

_Sí, en realidad volví a ser yo, y es algo difícil de explicar, pero quédate tranquilo, Shuichi, está bien, y en cuanto a la sangre bueno, él se equivocó, esa sangre no era de él_

"O sea que sí tengo impregnado el olor de la sangre de alguien..."

_Sí, por lástima..._

"De quién?"

_Tuya y mía_

"Como?"

_Sí, tú y yo somos lo mismo esa sangre es antigua, me pertenecía, tú solo eres mi encarnación en este mundo_

"No entiendo, ya basta! Yo no soy nada de eso, yo soy yo y nada más, no soy ninguna encarnación ni nada por el estilo! "

Mientras Travis tenía esa discusión "consigo mismo" no se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de correr, y no solo eso, sino que estaba en el medio de la calle...

- Niño quítate! – Pidió un conducto de un camión, pero era demasiado tarde, Travis no escuchó, y él no pudo usar los frenos – Niño, me escuchas, puedes respirar?

"Qué es todo esto, la cabeza me duele, y..."

Kurama, dónde te metiste? Ese zorro idiota, un día va a abusar de su suerte y se lo va a comer una de sus plantas... 

- Qué decías?

Hum? en eso una gran planta atrapa en el aire al extraño chico Kurama bájame! 

- Pero qué era lo que decías, ah sí, que estaba abusando de mi suerte entrando a ese castillo y que un día una de mis plantas me iba a devorar, mira bien a quien se van a devorar ahora – Dijo en un tono burlón el otro muchacho –

"Qué fue eso? Ahí va otra vez..."

Toma... 

- Qué es esto? – Preguntó intrigado –

Colócalo en tu herida, la hará sanar 

- Gracias – Lo colocó en su herida y luego lo volvió a lanzar – De donde lo sacaste? –

Me lo dio mi madre, por que? 

- Por qué siempre lo tienes contigo, además los cuidas como tu vida, o más...

Es que... – Se colocó el extraño pendiente y cambió de rojo a celeste...

- Por qué cambia de color?

Es según mi estado de ánimo  
- Y qué significa el celeste?

"Significa que está sufriendo, que siente dolor"

- Travis, reacciona –

"Esa voz, es, es..." –Shu-ichi? – Pregunto confundido –

- Qué bueno que despertaste – Dijo el Kitsune con una sonrisa en los labios –

- Donde estoy, qué sucedió? – Preguntó mientras se incorporaba en la cama blanca de hospital y trataba de atrapar algo que resbalaba por su mano –

- Toma – Dijo Kurama entregándole el objeto –

- Gracias – Travis vio el objeto con una mezcla de familiaridad y desconfianza y luego se colocó el extraño pendiente en el cuello –

- De dónde lo sacaste? – Preguntó Kurama –

- Me lo dio mi madre, supongo – Dijo dubitativo –

- Supones? –

- Sí, es que no recuerdo si fue un regalo de ella o de alguien más, pero estoy seguro de que fue un regalo de ella – Afirmó Travis –

- Es bellísimo – Afirmó Kurama tomando el pendiente con suavidad en sus manos, éste cambió de color – Qué significa el cambio de color? –

- Refleja mi estado de ánimo – Afirmó con nostalgia al ver que esas palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas por su boca –

- Qué significa el color rojo?

- No lo recuerdo – Travis giró el rostro, por alguna razón no quería sentir la mirada de Shuichi en la suya, temía que realmente él fuera la fuente de la desaparición del pelirrojo- Shuichi, puedo preguntarte algo...? – Musito en voz baja –

- Sí claro, qué sucede? – Dijo el pelirrojo –

- Por qué, por qué te ausentaste durante tantos días sin decirle a nadie a donde iba...! – Preguntó

- Es qué... – "No puedo mentirle, y realmente no sé que decir"- Travis, yo...

- Fue mi culpa... – Dijo tristemente con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir –

- No, Travis, estás equivocado, además no le encuentro razonamiento a que te culpes, es solo que un viejo amigo me pidió que pasara unos días con él, pero tuvo un accidente y fue por eso que debí quedarme un poco más de tiempo allá, mi madre estaba al tanto, esa era la razón por la que estuve ausente estos días... – En ese momento Travis se aferró fuertemente al Kitsune y escondió su rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo –

- Mientes, pero no importa – Travis lo vio con sus ojos color celeste claro y con una gran sonrisa – Estoy feliz de que estés de nuevo a mi lado –

Fin del capítulo 4

N/A: Espero que estén disfrutando el fic y en lo que está derivando, quisiera aclarar que la parte escrita entre asteriscos son recuerdos que brotan en la mente de Travis por el accidente de trancito.

Si tienen dudas, comentarios, o lo que sea mi mail es 


	5. Chapter 5

Memorias Congeladas:

**(By Alcoeid)**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Yu Yu hakusho, no me pertenecen, y este fic no fue escrito con fines de lucro.

- Bla, bla, bla – Diálogo

/Bla, bla, bla/ Pensamiento

Bla, bla, bla Recuerdo

**Bla, bla, bla** Sueño

**Capítulo 5:**

- No, Travis, estás equivocado, además no le encuentro razonamiento a que te culpes, es solo que un viejo amigo me pidió que pasara unos días con él, pero tuvo un accidente y fue por eso que debí quedarme un poco más de tiempo allá, mi madre estaba al tanto, esa era la razón por la que estuve ausente estos días... – En ese momento Travis se aferró fuertemente al Kitsune y escondió su rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo –

- Mientes, pero no importa – Travis lo vio con sus ojos color celeste claro y con una gran sonrisa – Estoy feliz de que estés de nuevo a mi lado –

- Travis... – Kurama cerró los ojos para sentir toda la tranquilidad del ambiente. /Aún no sé porque, pero estar a tu lado me tranquiliza.../ En ese momento una gran cantidad de imágenes se agolparon en la mente de Kurama, una tras otra a una gran velocidad, tan rápido que el kitsune solo podía distinguir sangre, muerte, dolor, gritos y luego un silencio sepulcral -

- Shuichi, qué te sucede, estás muy pálido? – Preguntó Travis suavemente mientras se separaba del kitsune –

- No me sucede nada, estoy bien, en serio – Kurama se colocó su mano en la frente y retiró el sudor frío que tenía en ella –

- Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi! – La voz de Travis se hacía menos y menos audible a medida que la vista de Kurama se iba nublando –

Hey, ten más cuidado! Le Reprochó un muchacho de largo cabello azabache atado en una coleta, ojos profundos y celestes al youko que se encontraba ahora tirado en el suelo

- Lo siento – Se disculpó atónito mientras el otro le ofrecía su mano para levantarse – Gracias

No hay porque, la próxima fíjate por donde vas Finalizó dispuesto a irse pero...

- Espera – Lo detuvo el Youko – Cual es tu nombre?

La próxima vez que nos veamos recuérdame que te lo diga, quieres? Luego de esto el Youkai de cabello azabache se perdió entre la gente

-Señor Kurama se encuentra bien? - Preguntó un

Youkai-Lobo de cabello largo y plateado con ojos violeta (iris y pupila)

- Me encuentro vio Kazuhiko, los demás? – Preguntó con un tono preocupado –

- Ranmaru y Mizuko están buscando al fugitivo que robó el botín del líder, dijeron que ya lo había localizado y que no sería problema ya que al parecer es solamente un niño- Finalizó el lobo de ojos violeta

- Bien, como se encuentra el resto? – Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie –

-Bien, para serle franco, diez de nuestros hombres fueron acecinados por el ladrón y otros cinco fueron heridos por el mismo- Confesó

- Entonces no es solo un chico, ordénale a Ranmaru y Mizuko que lo traigan vivo –

- Sí - Afirmó fuertemente y se retiró con rapidez

- Al parecer por fin tendré algo con qué divertirme – Se dijo a si mismo el Youko plateado dirigiéndose hacia lo que para él en ese momento y en ese lugar era su hogar –

Luego de cuatro horas de ardua espera por parte del Youko y el misterioso líder de aquella banda llegaron los tres Youkais junto con el ladrón atado y semiinconsciente...

- Señor, él es el ladrón del botín - Explicó un Youkai con aspecto humano, largo cabello rubio y ojos celestes (iris y pupila)

-En realidad fue muy difícil atraparlo el muy bastardo es rápido - Acotó una segunda con aspecto de gato, cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes (iris y pupila)

-En realidad no imagino como pudo darles tanto trabajo un solo Youkai y además así de joven - Finalizó el Líder de la banda viendo al prisionero que le respondía con una mirada vacía

- Señor qué debemos hacer con él? - Preguntó Kazuhiko

- Señor, con su permiso quisiera poder conservarlo, ya que si a los tres mejores Youkais de nuestro bando les causó tantos problema, amaestrándolo un poco, podrá servirnos para nuestro bien – Acotó Kurama quien estaba sentado en el alferis de la ventana –

- Estás en lo cierto, bien, llévenlo a la habitación de Kurama

-Sí - Respondieron los tres al unísono y al instante llevaron al fugitivo al cuarto de Kurama luego Ranmaru y Mizuko se retiraron - Kurama crees que sea apropiado digo... - Kurama le coloco un dedo en los labios a Kazuhiko haciéndole saber que no debía decir nada luego le sonrió y prosiguió -

- Kazuhiko no deberías ser tan desconfiado, además sé defenderme solo –

- Si usted lo dice, con su permiso, me retiro - Kazuhiko salió de la habitación dejando a Kurama solo con el Youkai

Kurama miraba detenidamente todo el cuerpo del youkai dándose cuanta de que prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba herido de gravedad. Él se acercó al youkai y comenzó a curar sus heridas comenzando por las del pecho, las que creía más profundas. Al terminar de vendar prácticamente todo el cuerpo de quien yacía en su cama se detuvo a contemplar su rostro, al poco tiempo se percató de que el Youkai tenía la frente cubierta de sangre por lo que corrió el cabello negro y se dispuso a vendarla.

- Con eso supongo que las heridas dejarán de sangrar y en unos cuantos días ya estarán serrados, por cierto ya puedes dejar de fingir que estas dormido, me di cuanta hace tiempo de que estabas conciente – Exclamó Kurama mientras se lavaba las manos –

Al parecer la actuación no es lo mío, de todas maneras, gracias, no tenías porque hacerlo Comentó mientras se sentaba en la cama

- No deberías hacer movimientos tan bruscos o tus heridas se abrirán de nuevo – Comento en zorro mientras se colocaba detrás del joven de ojos celestes –

Q- Qué vas a hacer? Preguntó nervioso

- Para mi gusto te queda mejor suelto, pero tú traías el cabello atado no es así? – Preguntó mientras recogía el cabello azabache en una coleta – Listo, ahora lo único que resta es que descanses y que tus heridas sanen –

Te lo agradezco mucho y... El chico se quedó unos segundos viendo al kitsune que tenía frente a él y luego de meditarlo unos instantes exclamó emocionado Ya recuerdo, tú eres el chico de hace un rato! Lamento haber sido tan grosero, lo que sucede es que me estaban persiguiendo y...

- Y te atraparon. Mucho gusto, soy Kurama, segundo al mando de la banda de ladrones de Shura – Exclamó orgulloso a lo que el otro palideció – A qué se debe esa reacción, donde pensaste que estabas?

En ningún lugar en especial, solo que pareció extraño que fueses parte de los ladrones a los que les... El chico prefirió callarse ante la idea de que para lo único que lo estuviesen curando era para venderlo, ya le había sucedido antes.

- Nos robaste sí, pero al parecer a Shura le impresionó que alguien tan joven pudiese matar a tantos de sus buenos hombres y decidió perdonarte la vida en tanto y en cuanto aceptases ser parte de nuestra banda de ladrones – Explicó el Youko que se encontraba sentado en el alferis de la ventana –

/En realidad no me queda otra además no me desagrada tanto la idea de trabajar con él/ Al parecer sería un tonto si no aceptase, verdad? Preguntó a lo que el Kitsune sonrió a causa de la conclusión a la que había llegado el joven y luego asintió Ya veo...

- Por cierto, cual es tu nombre? La vez pasada me lo negaste pero ahora debes decírmelo –

Kuronue, mi nombre es Kuronue Luego el muchacho hizo una suerte de reverencia para finalizar su presentación

Conforme pasaban los días las heridas de Kuronue iban sanando al mismo tiempo que pulía sus habilidades con la espada.

Era de noche y todo en aquel lugar estaba en silencio, solo dos almas solitarias se encontraban afuera a la luz de las estrellas...

- No puedes dormir? – Preguntó Kurama sentándose a un lado del de cabellos negros –

No, y al parecer a ti te pasa lo mismo Comentó

- Bien, tienes razón, deberías hacerme caso y usar el cabello suelto – Comentó quitando la coleta que ataba el cabello del menor –

Hey! Dijo con falso enojo Es muy incomodo, tengo demasiado cabello y si no lo ato cuando peleo o entreno me molesta mucho, me tapa los ojos

- Sí, pero ese estúpido sombrero también te tapa los ojos y no te lo quitas de todas formas – Comentó burlándose –

Yo no acotó nada sobre tu extraña forma de vestir, PORFAVOR! Donde se ha visto que un ladrón use blanco, no hay una tela que sobresalga más de noche que una blanca Exclamó para su defensa

- Se llama ORIGINALIDAD, además que sabes tú de ser un ladrón? - Dijo burlándose mientras se abalanzaba sobre el menor y le revolvía el cabello -

Ya, detente, luego estaré horas intentando desenredarlo! Pidió Kuronue mientras él también revolvía el cabello del mayor

- Y piensas que a mi no me cuesta trabajo acomodar el mío? - Preguntó con sarcasmo, luego simplemente ambos se tumbaron en el suelo para ver las estrellas -

Kurama, puedo preguntarte algo? Dijo tímidamente el de cabello azabache

Sí, lo que quieras - Afirmó sonriendo pero sin mirarlo -

Por qué sigues en esta banda, quiero decir, tú eres muy fuerte, y si así lo quisieras podrías ser un gran ladrón, siendo líder de una banda grande o tan solo robando solo

- De veras crees que podría hacer eso? - El pelinegro asintió - De todas maneras no creo que la gente me siguiese como un líder o me respetase como tal - Confesó melancólico-

Yo lo haría Kuronue se sonrojó a lo que Kurama lanzó una risa A lo que me refiero es que yo considero que eres muy fuerte, y no sería tan estúpido como para no acceder a lo que pida alguien a quien yo considero más fuerte

- Entonces, crees que soy más fuerte que tú? - Preguntó con un tono que el Youkai alado no pudo definir por lo que solo asintió y sin mirarlo y dándole la espalda - Entonces cierra los ojos…- Pidió al oído del ojiazúl - Hazlo, por favor... - Pidió nuevamente está vez Kuronue no hizo nada, solo cerró los ojos -

Kurama dio la vuelta y se colocó frente a Kuronue quién tenía los ojos cerrados como quién espera a qué de la nada algo termine con su vida "Tranquilízate" Susurró luego se acercó a Kuronue hasta que sus alientos quedaron uno contra otro, en ese momento los nervios pudieron más que él y Kuronue abrió los ojos…

- Me desobedeciste…- Comentó con falso enojo separándose abruptamente del ojiazúl - Mereces un castigo…

Espera Kurama… Era muy tarde, el Kitsune había decidido su castigo, dejarlo con las preguntas en la boca, para que se tragara sus dudas

Fin del capítulo 5

N/A: Hola! Me disculpó mil veces por el retraso que tuvo este capítulo, lo que sucede es que en medio de la última actualización y esta pasaron muchas cosas y no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo ni inspiración para escribir, así que de nuevo, disculpas…

Por cierto, gracias a todas/os los que me apoyan y me ayudan a mejorar dia a dia...

Lo último, lo juro - necesito ayuda con el capítulo 6 cualquiera que quiera ayudarme aunque sea un poquito c lo voy a agradecer mucho, cualquier cosa dejen un rebiw o si no mi mail es gracias y adios


	6. Chapter 6

Memorias Congeladas:

**(By Alcoeid)**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Yu Yu hakusho, no me pertenecen, y este fic no fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Rocker Girl, niña, gracias a tu apoyo en todos los fics q hago puedo seguir adelante, estoy muy agradecida!

- Bla, bla, bla – Diálogo

/Bla, bla, bla/ Pensamiento

_ La Voz_

**Capítulo 6:**

- Ya estará bien? – Preguntó la Koorime –

- No lo sé, pero por su bien es mejor que sí... – Sugirió Yusuke –

/Que es eso? Quien está hablando/ - Qué sucede? – Dijo en voz baja mientras abría los ojos -

- Kurama, te encuentras bien! – Gritó Yusuke que estaba a su lado – Qué bueno que hayas despertado, no te preocupes, estamos en casa de Genkai –

Kurama aclaró los ojos buscando entre los presentes los ojos zafiro de su amigo, pero no los encontró...

- Yusuke, había un chico conmigo en el hospital, donde está? – Preguntó –

- Ah, él... – Dijo con desdén – no lo se...

- Ya veo...

---------------------------

/Ahora entiendo lo que dijo Kaito en aquella ocasión, lo quiera o no, siempre termino lastimándolo/

_ No debes ser tan duro con tigo mismo, solo te estás echando la culpa porque no sabes quien la tiene... _

/Pero.../

_ Mírate al espejo, dime, qué ves? _

El chico hizo caso y quitó una manta que tapaba el espejo de cuerpo entero y vio su reflejo en él, o mejor dicho eso era lo que a él le parecía que era...

- Qué... Qué está sucediendo, ese no soy yo, que sucede! – Preguntó en voz alta mientras se agarraba la cabeza y gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos - Ese no soy yo, por qué el del espejo no soy yo? –

- Te has dado cuenta, era inevitable... – Susurró alguien desde la puerta de aquella habitación – Tranquilo, el que está en el espejo si eres tú... – La persona se acerco y se abrazó al chico que estaba en el piso – Solo que ahora has cambiado un poco...

- Como es eso? Yo no he cambia, siempre fui el mismo! – Travis seguía llorando y correspondía al abrazo de quien había entrado a la habitación –

- No, no siempre fuiste como eres ahora, pero no te preocupes, pronto volverás a ser como antes, pronto recordaras todo... –

- Me duele... – Susurró poniendo sus manos en su espalda –

- Tranquilo, pronto todo el dolor desaparecerá y no volverán a dañarte...

---------------------------

Luego de que Yukina se cercioró de que todas las heridas de Kurama ya estaban sanas se retiró de la habitación dejando solos a los cuatro tanteis...

- Kurama, estamos preocupados, de veras te encuentras bien, es decir todas estas heridas, el destrozo del hospital...

- Qué? – Preguntó confundido el Kitsune -

- Es que acaso no lo recuerdas? Como creías que te habías hecho estas heridas? – Preguntó Kuwabara –

- Realmente, no lo recuerdo... – Finalizó –

- Lo que sucedió fue...

Flash Back:

Yusuke POV:

Kuwabara y yo estábamos en casa de la anciana genkay entrenando cuando de la nada llegó Hiei quien nos dijo que habías estado en el maikai hacía unos días y que estabas realmente raro, por lo que fuimos a buscarte a tu casa, pero mientras estábamos llegando nos encontramos con una chica que tenía el uniforme de tu colegio, creo que su nombre era Kitashima o algo por el estilo, ella se nos acercó, dijo habernos visto en una foto en tu casa y nos preguntó si íbamos hacia allá, nosotros respondimos que sí y ella dijo:

- Shuichi no se encuentra, acabo de estar en su casa su madre me dijo que estaba en el hospital... – Su mirada se veía triste –

- Es que acaso le sucedió algo? – Recuerdo haber dicho –

- No, lo que sucede es que hubo un accidente en el que estuvo involucrado uno de nuestros compañeros, Travis Saikido, por lo que Shuichi se encuentra con él... – Explico – En estos momentos me dirijo hacia allá, quieren que los lleve? – Preguntó –

- Por favor –

Ella nos guío hacia el hospital, pero cuando llegamos toda la cuadra que ocupaba estaba destrozada. Nos acercamos al centro de los escombros y vimos a un chico muy extraño, parecía un humano normal, pero de su espalda salían dos enormes alas de ángel, pero color negras; el chico tenía lágrimas de sangre que corrían por su rostro, pero cuando nos acercamos sus alas desaparecieron, mientras se desplomaba en el piso y una sombra se lo llevaba, fue entonces que te vimos en el suelo, como estabas muy herido te trajimos a la casa de Genkai.

Flash Back end.

- No vimos rastros de ese tal Saikido, pero según lo que dice la profesora Genkai es más que probable que ese chico y el ángel de alas negras sean la misma persona...

- Eso es imposible! – Interrumpió el pelirrojo – Travis nunca podría hacer algo así –

- Pues lo haya hecho o no su cabeza ya tiene precio – Explico Koenma entrando a la habitación...

Fin del capítulo 6

N/A: LO LOGRE! T-T no lo puedo creer por fin logre terminar el capítulo 6! Bueno, primero que nada disculpen la tardanza, que fue excesiva y prometo que no volverá a suceder, o eso espero XD...

Quiero agradecerles a todas/os los que comentaron mi fic diciendo que les gustaba, o no, me ayudaron mucho y sobre todo a Rocker Girl que me apoyó durante todo lo que se extendió hasta ahora el fic!

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo nos vemos pronto, espero!


	7. Chapter 7

Memorias Congeladas:

**(By Alcoeid)**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Yu Yu hakusho, no me pertenecen, y este fic no fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

- Bla, bla, bla – Diálogo

/Bla, bla, bla/ Pensamiento

_ La Voz_

**Capítulo 7:**

- No vimos rastros de ese tal Saikido, pero según lo que dice la profesora Genkai es más que probable que ese chico y el ángel de alas negras sean la misma persona...

- Eso es imposible! – Interrumpió el pelirrojo – Travis nunca podría hacer algo así –

- Pues lo haya hecho o no su cabeza ya tiene precio – Explico Koenma entrando a la habitación...

- Qué? – Preguntó confundido Yusuke –

- Si chicos, lo que sucedió en ese hospital fue un hecho trágico, ninguno de los humanos que estaba allí, exceptuándote a ti, Kurama sobrevivió – Dijo con pena en su voz – Ese chico, sea tu amigo o no es una amenaza y debemos atraparlo lo más rápido posible – Sentenció Koenma –

- Y si compruebo q realmente no son la misma persona? – Preguntó Kurama con desición –

- Pues entonces no tendríamos nada en contra de tu amigo – Respondió Koenma –

/Kurama por qué te preocupas de esa manera por él/ Hiei solo miraba el rostro preocupado de Kurama mientras un gran dolor crecía en su pecho

- Kurama, que piensas hacer? – Preguntó Yusuke preocupado-

- Eso no importa, pero por favor no me detengan... – Kurama se marchó hacia fuera, Hiei fue tras él –

---------------------------

- Te sientes mejor ahora? – Preguntaba el ser –

- Algo, pero mis recuerdo aún no se acomodan del todo y no me acostumbro a esta forma – Dijo Travis quedadamente, pero al ver el rostro de la otra persona sonrió – No se preocupe me encuentro bien, son solo cosas menores –

- Me alegro – sonrió – Ahora descansa mi pequeño ángel – El ser beso e la frente a Travis y lo volvió a recostar en un futón, luego se retiró –

---------------------------

- Hiei, te lo pido, no intentes detenerme... – Susurró Kurama al sentir que la precensia del Koorime lo seguía desde que había dejado el templo – Por favor...

- Kurama es que... – El koorime bajo del árbol en el que se encontraba – yo... –

- lo lamento, debo irme lo antes posible... – respondió el Kitsune, a lo que el koorime respondió tomándolo del brazo y girándolo hacia sí lo beso... – Lo lamento – Kurama negó con la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos y se fue... –

---------------------------

- Qué, qué es eso? – Preguntó al ver el filo de aquella arma blanca –

- Es una wadaña, son armas blancas y ligeras las cuales se lanzan sosteniendo el hilo de plata con el que están atadas – explicó dándole las dos wadañas – Ten cuidado, ese hilo es muy delgado y... – Entonces vio que el hilo de plata estaba teñido de color rojo – Te duele? – Preguntó –

- Dolor? – Preguntó él con inocencia – Disculpe, pero no comprendo a que se refiere – dijo él mientras las gotas de sangre caían una a una en el piso –

- Perfecto – El ser sonrió – Repite esto... –

---------------------------

/Si en mi tú has perdido la confianza... / Kurama escuchó una voz resonar en su cabeza /clávame un cuchillo en la espalda.../ la voz se hacía cada vez más clara, pero Kurama no podía identificarla /y por cada gota de sangre que en el suelo caiga.../ Kurama se detuvo en seco /En tu mente resonará mi rostro.../ fue entonces cuando Kurama lo vio...

Fin del capítulo 7

N/A:

Hola! Como están después de tanto tiempo? Bueno si realmente fue demasiado tiempo, pero el fic ya está tomando forma wiiiiii! P lo más importante es que les este gustando así que espero que así sea...

Mucha suerte!


	8. Chapter 8

Memorias Congeladas:

**(By Alcoeid)**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Yu Yu hakusho, no me pertenecen, y este fic no fue escrito con fines de lucro.

- Bla, bla, bla – Diálogo

/Bla, bla, bla/ Pensamiento

Ah! Por cierto no notaron que cada vez se hacen más cortos los capítulos? No se que les parezca a ustedes pero eso a mi me saca de quicio por lo que voy a intentar que sean más largos aunque no prometo nada... XD

Ultima cosa y prometo que el empiezo con el capítulo, pero quiero disculparme porque me confundí y en un par de capítulos había puesto:"este fic no fue escrito sin fines de lucro" y eso esta mal, me confundí, GOMEN!

**Capítulo 8:**

- Todo está saliendo como yo lo esperaba – aquel ser miraba a Travis que dormía en el futón –

- Si, pero no como yo lo había esperado... – comentó una voz femenina detrás de él –

- Pero querida las cosas están saliendo muy bien – Respondió con la voz baja –

- Mentira! – Ella hablo en un tono de voz muy alto – Cuando yo accedí a ayudarle fue para que todo fuese como era antes no para que le manipulara como una marioneta! – Exclamaba ella al punto de gritar -

- Si, pero eso no era parte del trato; el trato era que tú crearías la marioneta y yo me encargaría de que fuese como era antes – el ser paró, se dio vuelta y tomó la barbilla de la muchacha – Que ÉL fuese como era antes, estaba en el trato, si, pero no especificaste el pasado que querías y ahora te ves obligada a seguir con esto, porque sino vas a tener que sentir el dolor de su pérdida y de estar sola de nuevo... – Comentó, la soltó y salió de la habitación –

- Lo lamento – la chica calló de rodillas y se hecho a llorar sobre el futón donde descansaba Travis – Lo lamento, prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad, no permitiré que te dañe a ti o a nadie más lo juro... – La chica se levanto, secó sus lágrimas y colocó un pequeño dije en el pecho de Travis – pronto estarás junto al él de nuevo, solo promete nunca olvidar quienes son importantes para ti – la chica salió y Travis abrió los ojos tomando el dije en sus manos –

- Nunca... ... olvidar? – Travis se sentó y vio su cabello caer libre sobre sus hombros – qué, qué es lo que no debo olvidar? – el ojiazul se quedó viendo fijamente el amuleto durante unos minutos – Shuichi... no...Kurama... –

---------------------------

Kurama se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo viendo hacia ninguna parte. Él ya no sabía nada o si lo sabía simplemente lo ignoraba, esas imágenes que habían aparecido en su mente hacía tan solo unos segundos atrás pensaba haberlas olvidado; no, no las había olvidado, simplemente había intentado reprimir ese sentimiento de culpa y dolor que le generaba aquellos recuerdos cuando decidió vivir en el mundo humano junto a Shiori...

- Por qué? Por qué? – Kurama estaba llorando, llorando como no había llorado desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para contarlo –

- Kurama escucha lo que te diré, escúchalo con mucha atención – Una voz femenina y familiar para el kitsune lo sacó de sus cavilaciones – Dudo mucho que me recuerdes, pero eso en realidad no es necesario, pero quiero pedirte lo mismo que le pedí a ÉL – la chica se acercó y dejó en las manos de Kurama un dije – Recuerda siempre ese sentimiento hermoso que ambos comparte y que nadie, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de todo, puede quitarles... – Ella sonrió y comenzó a irse, pero alcanzó a escuchar las palabras del kitsune –

- Gracias... – Kurama apretó fuertemente el dije en su mano- Gracias Kuni... –

---------------------------

- Niña estúpida! – el ser golpeaba sin tregua a la chica que no respondía a ninguno de los insultos de su parte – Te crees que puedes destruir mis plantes solo porque te sientes culpable porque lo que has tratado de mejorar simplemente lo empeoraste? – ella giró la cabeza pero él la obligó a mirarla – Mírame cuando te hablo! – Estaba a punto de golpearla nuevamente pero Travis le sujetó la mano fuertemente el ser se soltó y se decidió a salir por la puerta-

-Gracias... – susurró ella- no tenías porque hacerlo –

- Si tenía que – el se dio vuelta y buscó unas vendas de debajo de su cama – Solo quiero pedirte algo a cambio – comento mientras curaba las heridas de la chica –

- Qué será? – preguntó curiosa ya que nunca había intercambiado palabra alguna con el chico desde que... –

- Tú me dijiste que había algo que no debía olvidar, más bien ese algo, era un alguien, quiero saber realmente quien es ese alguien y cual es mi relación con él... – el chico le había dado la espalda – realmente siento que es alguien a quien no debo olvidar pero... –

- Pero lo estas olvidando, te entiendo... – Ella se levantó se puso frente a Travis y tomo sus dos mano entre las suyas – Me recuerdas? – preguntó a lo que solo recibió una penosa negativa por parte del pelinegro – Sabes por qué estás aquí? – El pelinegro volvió a negar – Sabes quien es esa persona a la que no debes olvidar? – Esta vez el ojiazul asintió – dime su nombre... – pidió ella con una sonrisa –

- no puedo... – respondió él – si lo sabe me obligará a dañarle- dijo el chico –

- Te entiendo – ella le sonrió y le dio a entender que todo estaba bien – Sabes quien soy yo? – La chica siguió con su interrogatorio con afán de que él, de a poco, dejase de ser una marioneta – Lo recuerdas? Recuerdas el Maikai? Recuerdas los robos? Recuerdas a Kurama? - Travis escuchó ese nombre y de repente sintió que no podía respirar y su acto reflejo ante esto fue tocar su pecho y al hacerlo vio que borbotones de sangre salían sin tregua de este – Oh dios mío –

---------------------------

Kurama aún tenía el amuleto en sus manos, las lágrimas que antes había caído sin tregua ahora solo se secaban en su rostro y su mente intentaba aclararse, de repente vio que el amuleto se tenía de rojo y sangre comenzaba a emanar de él fue entonces que se puso de pie y convirtiéndose en Youko decidió que hacer...

Fin del capítulo 8:

N/A: Holitas! Como estan? Espero que bien bueno acá está el 8º capítulo de mi querido fic... no se ustedes pero a mí, (además del segundo) este es el capítulo que más me gustó escribir y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado...

Bien como no he hecho esto en todo el fic quiero agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron (o que leen) mi fic ya que eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo -

Rockergirl-sk y shunforever: Quiero saber sus suposiciones T-T

Amberosse: No te preocupes que ni la registre, gracias! )

Tambié quiero agradecer a: Mergie (mi hna del alma) y a Senko- kun que las puse aquí porque no debía aclarar nada pero le agradezco muchísimo que lean P

3


End file.
